


If you mean it.... Kiss me in the morning.... 🐺❣️

by Colin_Dawn



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Beta Isaac Lahey, Cuddling & Snuggling, Derek Hale Deserves Nice Things, Drunk Derek Hale, Eternal Sterek, First Kiss, Fluff and Smut, Hugs, Human Stiles Stilinski, Love Confessions, M/M, Not Beta Read, Stiles Stilinski Takes Care Of Derek Hale, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, True Love, True Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:29:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29292150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colin_Dawn/pseuds/Colin_Dawn
Summary: Isaac drags drunk Derek in Stiles' room...-----------------> #STEREK# <------------------
Relationships: Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, sterek - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 164
Collections: Sterek Ship (haljoy26)





	If you mean it.... Kiss me in the morning.... 🐺❣️

**Author's Note:**

> I LOVED writing this one !!
> 
> Love it like I did.

“Stilinski!!! Open up!!!” Isaac barks as he stands outside Stiles' window holding a body that leans heavily onto his.

The beta readjusts the extra weight and sighs heavily as Stiles opens his eyes widely and stumbles on his effort to act fast.

He slides his bedroom window and the two men get inside elegantly. Isaac is holding Derek... The Alpha is leaning heavily on his beta and seems _off_.

Stiles examines the face-features of the born werewolf; his eyes are half-closed and his sight seems blurry. What surprises the human the most is that Derek smiles, all teeth and perks up like a puppy when his eyesight focus on Stiles.

The sarcastic human turns to Isaac who drops his Alpha on Stiles' bed. “What's wrong with him?” the boys asks as Derek tries to get up and walk towards him.

“I found him like this.... Apparently he has been drinking. I don't know how, but he managed to get himself drunk. He kept asking for you... Repeating your name and I didn't know what to do with him so I brought him here. He clearly can't defend himself in this state, so... Just keep him till the alcohol wears off his system.. I can't be around him when he's in this state.” Isaac instructs and turns around to leave the room.

“Hey wait.. You know he would never hurt you right? Drunk or not... He may bark a lot but he would never actually hurt you..” Stiles comments and scratches the back of his neck embarrassed. “What if he rips my throat out...? Huh? I'm not one of his favourite person and I cant defend myself against an Alpha” Stiles protests.

“Well I don't think he will. He was whining miserably when he was calling your name.. So... I think your neck is safe. Just let him sleep it off. Ok? You'l be fine.” The beta instructs and disappears without another word.

Stiles is speechless !

How is this even his life?

Derek has fallen completely in bed looking towards the human smiling.

“Stop doing that..” Stiles bark and folds his hands on his chest.

“Doing what?” Derek responds smiling.

“Staring...” the human comments.

“I can't help it.. You are so beautiful..” The Alpha responds and looks at Stiles like he is most valuable thing in the world and makes the human's heart shudder into a million pieces.

Because Stiles is in love...

Truly, madly, deeply with the werewolf..

And Derek is drunk...

In Stiles' bed.

_Great!_

Stiles is nearing his bed to take his laptop and do some more research and head downstairs to sleep on the couch.

Derek however has other plans.

With a swift move pulls Stiles towards the bed and keeps him down, cuddling him.

The Alpha has taken his shoes off with some ninja move and now is holding Stiles like his life depends on it.

“Hey Derek? I should get back to work.. Fairies.. Remember?” the human tries to move away but Derek whines freezing Stiles in place.

“Stay.. _Please_... Don't leave me..” the born wolf begs with a pleading voice and Stiles is hooked.

He wont move a muscle since the Alpha wants him there with him.

He leaves the laptop on the floor and takes his shoes off getting more comfortable to his bed.

Derek hums happily behind him, his hot breath ghosting Stiles' neck spreading goosebumps all over his body.

It seems like a dream come true to be honest.

The werewolf starts nuzzling Stiles' neck and the boy closes his eyes biting hard his down lip trying to settle down his feelings and doing the right thing.

_Resist the hot werewolf on his bed._

_Easy..._

Derek clings into Stiles' body, licks, nuzzles and places soft kisses all over his neck.

The human knows that Derek is not in his right mind at the moment f he wants to do all those things to Stiles, so he tries to talk the werewolf down.

“Hey Der...” the human whispers with a trembling voice.

“We shouldn't do this.. I mean not that its not like a dream come true but...You are not exactly in your right mind at the moment.” Stiles says and turns to look at the werewolf and take some distance from his sinful lips.

“But I want to kiss you so bad...” Derek pouts and Stiles smiles warmly.

“No, you dont...” Stiles answers sad and looks away.

The Alpha pulls softly the human's chin and forces to Stiles' to look at him.

“I do.” he answers again.

Stiles caresses softly the werewolf's cheek who leans into the touch.

“You know what? You should sleep and if you feel the same way tomorrow I'll let you kiss me. Deal?” Stiles asks softly.

The Alpha looks at him deep in the eyes and thinks about it for a few moments. Then he nods and smiles at the human who smiles back gazing upon the beautiful eyes of the man next to him.

“Now sleep..” Stiles says and tries to move away again.

Derek however decides that Stiles neck is the place to be for the night and bites softly the human's side of neck and growls playfully.

He pulls Stiles close to his body again and folds around and on top of him.

Stiles laughs and Derek purrs happily.

“Are you a werewolf or a werecoala huh?” the human wonders playfully.

“Both...” The Alpha picks from his hiding place and gazes upon the human.

“I would never have guess it. The big bad Alpha wants to cuddle with the human of the pack.” the human declares.

“Well I do..” Derek says honestly and that takes Stiles' breath away.

“What did you drink exactly?” Stiles wonders taking a deep breath.

“Beer lashed with Wolfs-bane... Laura's recipe.” the born werewolf responds.

“I'm gonna need the recipe for... You know for scientific reasons.” the human smiles looking towards the werewolf.

“Nope. You are human and I'll protect you.. No drinking until you are legal.” The Alpha growls.

“Ok ok big guy...” Stiles mocks at the werewolf who flashes his red eyes towards him and bites softly the human's shoulder over his blouse with his human teeth trying to make a point.

Stiles yawns softly and comes closer to the werewolf's body knowing every fight to go downstairs will be futile.

“You are so hot... I mean.. You run hot..” Stiles bubbles blushing.

Derek laughs, and its _not_ the best sound in the whole world, and places a soft kiss on the human's cheek.

Stiles cuddles harder on the werewolf's chest and Derek seems satisfied closing his eyes and holding him tight.

“Just.. don't rip my throat out in the morning...” Stiles begs softly.

“I would never hurt you Stiles..” the werewolf answers before he falls into deep and dreamless sleep.

_The next morning_

Stiles doesn't remember the last time he slept like this.

Feeling safe and loved. His dad usually works at nights and he hates be alone in the house but.. It is what it is...

And now with the supernatural parade on town.. Maybe it's for the best.

He honestly expects Derek to have bolted the room once he realised where he was and what happened last night.

What he doesn't expect is for Derek to be holding him like last night and still looking at him with this sweet expression written all over his face.

“Hey sleepyhead...” Derek comments and stretches softly as Stiles was on top of him seconds ago.

The human boy blushes and looks away as quickly as he can moving away slowly.

Derek keeps him in place.

“Hey don't look away from me...” Derek brings the human's face closer to his.

“Are you still drunk?” Stiles asks biting his down lip and Derek traces the movement with his eyes.

The Alpha shakes his head negatively moving closer to the human's body like a predator.

“I'm good Stiles and I got to thank you for what you said to Isaac. I probably didn't deserve it, but thank you. I would never do anything to hurt him.” the werewolf confess with a soft voice.

“I know...” Stiles answers honestly.

“I would never hurt you either...” Derek confesses.

“I know Sourwolf... Your bark is worse than your bite.” Stiles sashes trying to light up the atmosphere.

“So no hangover or anything?” Stiles asks.

“Werewolf....” Derek comments flashing his eyes to the human smiling.

Stiles shifts on his seat and Derek pulls the human closer again. Somehow Stiles seems so far away from the werewolf even though he lays just beside the Alpha,

“Hey come closer... I won't bite you.. And you do owe me a kiss..” the werewolf smirks and makes Stiles' heart skyrocket.

“You remember that?” the human asks shocked. Stiles truly believed that it was the alcohol that made Derek say he wanted him... Maybe he was wrong....

“Why wouldn't I? I wanna touch you... I love the way you smell when I get you embarrassed or mad, frustrated or uncomfortable... When I get close to you... Push you around... I can smell it you know.... Almost taste you... Heavy vanilla and cinnamon. It makes my wolf crazy... and gets me dizzy...” the Alpha confesses.

“I wanna be yours Stiles....If you'll have me... Protect you, keep you safe.. Will you????” Derek asks.

“I've been crazy for you for so long... How can ask me that?” the human boy blushes and looks the face of the Alpha.

“So, how about that kiss huh?” the older man asks leaning over the human caging him as Stiles' heart beat echoes all over the room.

Their lips collide and it feels like fireworks blow up in the night sky.

Something clicks inside them,like they are both were they belong.

They claim, lips, tongue, teeth.

They suck each other mouths and the open to each other arms like they needed to breathe. They moan, gasp and hold onto each other while their hands squeeze and claim the other's body tight.

Once they part from each other, gasping for air, Derek hides on the human's neck and Stiles holds him on top of him caressing softly his hair.

“Will you tell me now why you got drunk?” Stiles asks folding himself around the werewolf reassuringly.

The Alpha exhales and mumbles on the human's neck holding him tight in return.

“Because I thought I lost you and every chance I got with you...after Jennifer... Your eyes that night.. The sound of your voice.. So broken... If you had lost your dad because of me and my stupid choices.. You wouldn't forgive me... I wouldn't forgive me.. I know how it feels to loose your family...Denying you this.. I couldn't live with myself...” the Alpha confesses and whines at the end like a wounded puppy.

“I was so mad with her... And scared... For my dad.. Afraid I'm gonna loose him and you.. I've never been more scared in my life.. And then.. You despite every odd.. You believed me.. And gave us a fighting chance. Scott told me.. What she did... Before Deucalion killed her.. Her _proposal_.. You or them. I cant even imagine how I would survive if any of you...” Stiles' voice brakes and Derek is there holding him, shushing him, whispering soft promises and placing tender kisses on the human's face to calm him down.

Once Stiles calms down, Derek is still making that soft noise that makes Stiles floating..

“Is that a purr? God you are such a puppy... You are purring...” Stiles declares smiling.

“I'm an Alpha werewolf, I don't purr _Stiles_..” the werewolf growls softly. “I'm a dangerous predator” the Alpha declares flashing his eyes and smirking at the reaction of the human who shivers as a reflex.

“Scary..Dangerous... Growling and souring puppy...” Stiles insists and Derek starts tickling the human in response.

“No... NO... Der.. Stop please please..” Stiles begs laughing with tears in his eyes...

“Say I'm the Alpha....” Derek commands grinning..

“You are sooooo the Alpha... Grrr... Please Der..” Stiles says still laughing as Derek leaves him be.

“You are an idiot..” the Alpha says giving and Eskimo kiss on the human...

“And you are an Alpha puppy..” Stiles sashes back as they both lean for one more kiss.

“Yours...” Derek nods and leans for a kiss...

“Only mine...” Stiles agrees and claims the lips of his man.

### ❤️The end..... Or their sweet beginning....❤️

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos kudos kudos!!
> 
> *_*


End file.
